1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball, more particularly to a technique which improves the intermediate layer of the golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The resilience (flight distance), durability, shot feeling, control, abrasion resistance are required for golf balls, and the various fillers are added into portions constituting the golf ball body to improve the above requirements.
For example, Japanese patent publication No. S60-53,164A discloses a solid golf ball having a high residence and improved flight performance. The solid golf ball comprises a core and a cover covering the core. The core is made from polymer blends having the gravity of not more than 1.30 in the case of the small sized golf ball, or from polymer blends having the gravity of not more than 1.5 in the case of the large sized golf ball. In addition, the cover is formed to have the gravity of not less than 1.0, or a weight ball is placed in the center of the core. Japanese patent publication No. H10-137,365 discloses a golf ball comprising a cover. In the golf ball having the cover made from the cover material including a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic elastomer as a main component, the filamental aluminum borate whisker is formulated into the cover material. Japanese patent publication No. H10-179,799 discloses a golf ball having a core comprising a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic elastomer, wherein the filamental aluminum borate whisker is formulated into the core. Further, it is proposed that a nano composite filler such hydrotalcite and octosilicate is added into the resin composition in Japanese patent publication No.2,004-504,900.
Japanese patent publication No. 2,002-517,296 discloses a golf ball where a glass fiber, a carbon fiber, an aramide fiber, or a metal fiber are formulated into the intermediate layer, and Japanese patent publication No.2,002-536,143 discloses a golf ball reinforced by formulating metals or ceramic into the intermediate layer.